


A Second Chance

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Years after many people in Kara's life have died and Kara is living under a new identity, she runs into someone that looks just like someone from her past.





	A Second Chance

“I may be CEO of L-Corp, but you own 55% of the company.” Emilie is sitting in her desk chair with Kara sitting in the chair across from her. “Lena was very clear about ensuring L-Corp’s future, and the best way to do that was to have someone that will probably outlive the company be the rightful owner. I know I was only a kid when she passed, but I remember how close you two were. Grandpa Winn used to tell us grandkids stories about all the cool things you two did.”

Kara shifts in the chair. “Technically, Supergirl owns L-Corp. Kara Danvers died 47 years ago.” She lets out a single, humorless chortle. “It’s Supergirl that gets to live in Lena’s penthouse. Kara Luthor is the daughter of the child Lena Luthor adopted in secret, who occasionally works in L-Corp’s PR department.”

Emilie sighs. “Kara, we both know that the only reason you aren’t sitting behind this desk is because you told Lena you weren’t ready to give up your civilian identity like your cousin, and we all supported that decision since it was obvious you didn’t want the job.”

“I’m not CEO material.”

Leaning forward with her elbows on the desk, Emilie lets out a slow breath. “I’m sorry, Aunt Kara. I didn’t ask you here to have this fight again.”

“Okay,” Kara says uncertainly.

“I’ve spent the past couple of years talking to my dad about how best to memorialize her after 50 years. He actually knew her, and Grandpa Winn explained everything she had left to him with L-Corp.”

“So you’re wanting some 50th anniversary ceremony that involves Supergirl? Something to look over the fact that it’s my fault Lena died without a family?”

“Kara -”

“Don’t.” Kara holds up a hand. “I know she made her choice, and she became a part of the family like your grandfather and James and J’onn.”

Emilie rubs her forehead. “I love you, and, from what I know before Winn and Alex died, they all loved her like family. She may have died as the last known Luthor, but I really doubt she saw herself as without a family.”

Kara sits up straighter in her seat. “I’m sorry, Emilie. I know you mean well. This just isn’t a good day.”

“Oh shit.” Emilie’s head drops. “Aunt Kara, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize it was the 13th.”

Standing, Kara offers a tight smile to Winn’s and Lyra’s granddaughter and current CEO of L-Corp. “I have to go. Can we… Can we talk next week?”

“Sure.” Emilie stands to walk around the desk and pull Kara into a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll see you later.”

Kara lifts the hood of her jacket over her head before she steps out of the building. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she begins walking down the street. When she sees the flower shop, she stops across the street to calm her increasing heart rate. Once she is breathing more normally, she crosses the street. The lady at the counter offers her a familiar smile, but neither of them speak.

Without much conscious thought, Kara turns toward the section of the store she’s seeking. Her steps falter when she sees a woman standing in front of her destination. The woman appears to just be looking at the flowers, but Kara can’t see her face. After a moment, Kara steps up to join the woman, coming to stand diagonally behind her. “Plumerias are my favorite flower,” she says softly. “They represent new -”

“New life or new beginnings,” the woman finishes in an equally soft voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kara steps up to stand beside the woman. She reaches out a hand to touch some of the petals. “In Hawaiian culture, they can also represent relationship status.” She sighs. “Plumerias always make me think of someone.”

“Is this someone a part of your relationship status?”

Kara is silent for a moment, and her hand drops to her side. “I’m not that lucky.”

“That’s too bad.”

“If you’re looking for flowers for a loved one, these are a great option.”

The woman looks down, and her hands slide into the pockets of her jacket. “I, um, don’t know why I’m here actually.” Kara narrows her eyes, turning her head to watch the woman. “I was just walking by when I saw them. I’m not sure why I stopped to look at them.”

Turning back to the white flowers, Kara reaches out to take one of the flowers from the containers. She twirls it in her fingers for a moment. “I come here on this day every year to get a bouquet of these for a friend.”

“The friend that you think of when you see these?”

“Yes,” Kara whispers. “She… She was my best friend.”

“Was?”

“Uh, she passed away.” Kara focuses on the flower in her hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too… It was… I’m still waiting for the day, when it doesn’t hurt to just think of her.”

The woman nods. “There’s no time frame for grief. Has it been a long time?”

“Longer than you would believe.”

“Sorry for prying.”

“You weren’t prying. I- I never talk about it. About her.” Kara smells the flower in her hands.

It’s quiet for a few moments. “You buy flowers for her?”

Kara’s chin falls against her chest. She takes in a deep breath. “Every year,” she finally whispers. “I spend the entire day at her grave.”

“I’m sure she felt lucky to have had you.”

“She didn’t.”

“What?”

“She didn’t have me… Well, not in that way. Not in the way we would have wanted.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara shakes her head. “You were just out taking a nice walk, and then some stranger comes and lays this huge regret on you.” She turns her body toward the woman. “I’m Kara, by the way.” She tries to offer a small smile.

The woman lets out a small chuckle. “Hi.” She turns her head to look up at Kara. “I’m Tess.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she stumbles back slightly. She opens and closes her mouth a few times in an effort to put together a coherent sentence.

“Are you alright?” The woman faces Kara and reaches out both hands toward Kara in case she needs to be steadied.

“I- Yes. Um. I, um. You… I’m sorry.” Kara finally shakes her head to gather her wits. “You just… kind of look like her.”

“I… Like the woman you were talking about?” Tess’ eyebrows pinch together in confusion.

Kara nods slowly, not taking her eyes off of the two different colored eyes in front of her. “Especially when you look at me like that.”

The woman blinks, and her face turns to a more neutral expression. “Interesting.”

“I’m not trying to be creepy or anything.”

“No, it’s fine.” She lets out an awkward chuckle. “I guess it could be a compliment.”

Kara smiles softly. “I always said she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She clears her throat, realizing the indirect compliment she just made toward this stranger. “Um.”

“Then it’s settled. I will take it as a compliment.” Tess smiles easily at Kara. “You seem like you could use someone to talk to. Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Wait. Really?” Kara’s gaze fills with hope.

“Sure.” She shrugs. “It’s a nice day, and I just moved here. By the sound of things, it seems like we could both use someone to go on a walk with.”

“Okay.” Kara’s smile turns grateful. “Do you mind if I just…” She gestures toward the salesperson with the flower in her hand.

“Of course not.”

One at a time, Kara selects 12 more plumerias. She hesitates for a moment before reaching out to grab one more. “Thank you. I’ll just be a moment.” Kara returns to Tess’ side with a carefully wrapped bouquet in one hand.

“Shall we?”

Kara nods. “Yes, please.” She falls into step beside Tess, unable to ignore the sense of familiarity seeping into her. Holding the door open, she returns the grateful smile Tess throws at her before following her out onto the sidewalk. As they walk down the sidewalk, Kara tries to begin a conversation several times, but she closes her mouth each time she opens it to say something.

“Can I ask a question?”

Tess’ voice startles Kara for a moment. “Sure. Yes. Go for it.”

“Why plumerias?” Tess looks over her shoulder at Kara as they continue walking.

“Oh. Um.” Kara’s crinkle forms as she considers how honest her answer should be. “They were her favorite flower. One of the first real talks we had before we became close started because of them.” She nods her head as she makes a decision. “Flowers kind of became almost a way of communicating for us.” A fond laugh bubbles from her chest. “The first time one of us gave the other flowers…” She shakes her head. “She filled my entire office with flowers. I- I could barely get to my desk.”

“Wow, she sounds passionate.”

“She was.” Kara nods, pushing up her glasses as she does so. “That was just to say ‘thank you’ for me talking to Supergirl for her.” Tess stops walking to gape at Kara. It takes a couple of steps before Kara realizes she is no longer walking with Tess. Confused, she turns to face Tess. “Are you -”

“Do you know Supergirl?” Tess begins walking again.

Kara opens her mouth to answer, but closes it as she walk beside Tess. “What the hell?” she asks herself, throwing caution to the wind.

“What was -”

“I don’t know Supergirl.” Kara keeps her eyes forward. “I am Supergirl.”

Tess stops walking again.

Kara only slows her steps, but doesn’t stop. “There’s aren’t many people where we are going. I can answer any questions if you want.”

“Is this really happening?” Lena whispers to herself.

“Yes, it is.” Kara raises her voice. With a smirk, she turns around to begin walking backwards. She’s several feet in front of Tess. “All you have to do is keep walking if you wanna find out more.” She turns back around to face forward again.

Tess looks around briefly. Shrugging minutely, she catches up to Kara. “So…”

Kara smiles at her as they walk down the sidewalk. “You believe me?”

“I don’t know… Today has been kind of…”

“Surprising?”

“I was going to say ‘odd.’”

“That works, too.” Kara turns her head to watch Tess. “You must be pretty trusting if you are just okay walking with a stranger claiming to be an alien superhero.”

Tess shakes her head with a self-deprecating laugh. “I don’t know if ‘trusting’ is the word I would use… At least not for me. I’m not saying I believe you, but if you are Supergirl, why tell someone you just met?”

“It’s not like you know my last name. You don’t really know how to find me. I’m on my second civilian identity.” Kara shrugs casually. “I don’t have much to lose.” They walk in silence for a few blocks. “Would you like to stop and get coffee?” Kara gestures at the shop across the street.

“Sure.” Tess shrugs. “We should probably take it to go though.”

Kara smiles victoriously at Tess. “Does this mean you have questions?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“That’s a good point.” They don’t talk as they cross the street and enter the coffee shop. After Kara says her order, she waves Tess forward. “It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Kara laughs brightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you after you let me pay.”

“Fine… Thank you.”

They fall into silence again until they are back on the sidewalk with their coffees in hand. “We used to have that exact conversation all the time.”

“What?” Tess glances sideways at Kara with raised eyebrows.

“The woman I told you about. Whenever we would go somewhere, she would insist on paying.” Kara laughs again. “It’s funny now… for obvious reasons.” She gestures vaguely toward Tess’ face.

Tess nods. “This whole experience only gets weirder.”

“I’m honestly just rolling with it at this point.”

“I think I’m getting there.”

“I should show you a picture of her.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Give it time.” Kara chuckles. “How about this? Come with me to my family mausoleum.”

“What? Why?” Tess’ eyes go wide as she stares at Kara.

“Because today is already a strange adventure. May as well go all in.”

Tess stops walking and faces Kara when she stops as well. “How do I know you aren’t a serial killer or something?”

“You don’t.” Kara smiles. “However…” She takes a step closer to Tess. “I have a feeling that you believe that I’m Supergirl. You’re just waiting to know for sure.”

Narrowing her eyes, Tess stares at Kara with an expression she hasn’t seen in over 50 years. Finally, she sighs. “How far is this mausoleum?”

“About ten minutes.”

“I guess that’s not -”

“If we fly.”

“What?”

Kara smiles mischievously. “It’s a lot of fun.”

“I want to say that you are crazy, but I think I’m the insane one for actually considering this.”

“Maybe we both are. I know you aren’t her, but I can’t help but feel like this is something I have to do. Something you should see. Just… come with me. I’ll show you a picture of her, and I can tell you all about me being Supergirl.”

“Kara,” Tess says on a sigh, and Kara inhales sharply as the humor leaves her expression. “What?” Tess becomes concerned.

Kara bites her lip. “Um, sorry. For a moment… I, uh, thought you were her.”

“Oh.”

“It’s just the way you said my name just then. I, um, kind of heard that a lot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You know, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, after all. I’m sorry. You probably think I’m crazy, and I’m being a bother. I should just -”

“Kara, stop.” Tess waits until Kara is paying attention to her again. “Firstly, I don’t think you’re crazy. Well, not a bad kind of crazy.” She smiles reassuringly. “Secondly, I can’t even imagine what this must be like for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You clearly love this woman. I say ‘love’ because it’s so obvious that you still have strong feelings for her. I don’t know how long she’s been gone, but finding someone that looks exactly like her can’t be easy to help you cope.”

“It’s been 50 years today,” Kara whispers.

“What?” Tess’ eyes widen in surprise.

“Kryptonians age very slowly under a yellow sun. I really am Supergirl.” Kara looks down at her coffee. She takes a quick glance around, noting that they are alone. “My coffee got cold.” She sighs and pops off the lid of the coffee cup. Without a word, she sends a quick blast of heat vision into the cup. Steam rises from the liquid, and she replaces the lid. She takes a sip before looking back up at Tess.

“Oh.” Tess blinks several times. “I did believe you.”

“You did? Why?”

Tess shrugs. “Everyone knows what Supergirl looks like. Add that to the casual, matter-of-fact way you told me.” Tess looks closely at Kara. “I don’t know. It just didn’t seem too hard to believe.”

Kara lets out a heavy sigh, walking over to sit on a nearby bench. She sets the coffee cup on the ground and pulls the plumerias into her lap. “You really do look exactly like her.” Her voice fills with pain, and she begins running her fingers over the white petals.

Slowly, Tess joins Kara on the bench, keeping a foot of space between them. She taps her fingers on her coffee cup. “To be frank, I’m not sure what to say right now. This is a highly unique situation.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara’s eyes are on the flowers in her lap.

“I think we’re past asking permission.” Lena’s tone is friendly.

“Why did you invite me?”

“What do you mean?”

Kara finally looks up at Tess. “Why did you ask me to walk with you?”

Tess bites her lip and drops her eyes to her hands that are fidgeting in her lap. “I was kind of asking myself the same thing while I was asking you. It just… came out, I guess. I don’t know. Maybe I noticed how you seemed as lonely as me.” She meets Kara’s eyes again. “What are we doing, Kara?”

“I don’t know.”

“We just met, and it’s obvious that being around me is confusing and painful for you.” She takes a deep breath. “I can understand why.”

“You can?” Kara seems skeptical.

Tess nods. “From what I’ve gathered, it seems like you have suffered a lot of loss. You age slowly, so I’m guessing you have lost many humans that were close to you. This special friend of yours died 50 years ago, and it sounds like you both had feelings for each other based off of what you said earlier.” She takes in and releases a slow breath. “Is it an accurate guess that you didn’t pursue anything with her because you would outlive her?”

Kara is silent for a long moment, staring into Tess’ eyes. “Basically.”

“Hmm,” Tess hums in thought. “Okay.” She stands from the bench. “Let’s go.”

“What? Where?”

“Did you forget inviting me somewhere?” Tess places her free hand on her hip, sipping at her coffee with a smirk.

“You want to fly with me?” Kara asks slowly.

“I have no other plans.”

“Are you sure?” Kara picks up her coffee as she stands. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe.”

A surprised burst of laughter leaves Tess, and she brings a hand to her mouth. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I just find it amusing that Supergirl genuinely thinks someone would feel unsafe with her.”

“You don’t know me though.”

“I don’t exactly know anyone in this city, so maybe it’s best to start somewhere.”

Kara chuckles and looks down at her feet. “I was her first friend in National City, too.”

“And the strangeness continues.”

Looking up, Kara smiles at Tess. “I guess I should tell you that my family mausoleum is in Midvale.”

“Isn’t that in Northern California?”

“Yup,” Kara pops the “p.” “It only takes me a minute or two when I fly by myself, but I’ll have to slow down if you want to come along.”

“Flying that fast doesn’t ruin the flowers?” Tess tilts her head in genuine curiosity.

Kara smiles sadly at the flowers in her hands. “I have a special case I put them in.” She takes a deep breath. “She made me it for me, so I can carry food at high speeds without it being ruined.”

“She sounds like she loved you, too.”

“She- she did.” Kara turns her head away as her eyes go unseeing. “She made sure that was the last thing she said to me. That those were her last words.”

Tess smiles softly at Kara. “Kara, um, I- I can’t even begin to imagine the kind of loss you have been through. Suddenly finding someone that looks like one of the people you lost cannot be easy. I, um, I- I’m not saying I will try to replace what you’ve lost, but maybe making a new friend can ease some of the emptiness… If you’ll have me.”

Kara stares at Tess with an unreadable expression. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Tilting her head, Tess’ smile turns playful. “Maybe I think being friends with Supergirl will come in handy.” She winks after a moment.

A happy laugh leaves Kara, and she finally smiles again. “I’m not gonna lie. It’s going to take some getting used to.” Her smile becomes crooked. “This is not at all how I expected my day to go.”

“At least you didn’t find out that you invited Supergirl for a walk when she was on her way to fly across the state.”

Kara laughs brightly. “That’s true, but we keep doing this… back and forth thing.” She tosses her coffee cup into a nearby trashcan and takes a step closer to Tess. “Do you want to come with me?”

Tess taps her fingers on her cup for a brief moment. Without a word, she drinks the rest of her coffee in one sip before throwing it in the trash can as well. “Why not?” She looks straight into Kara’s eyes.

“No.” Kara shakes her head. “I need a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

“Yes,” Tess says decisively.

“Good.” Kara closes the distance between them and wraps an arm around Tess’ waist. Tess automatically places her own arm around Kara. “Ready?”

“As ready as I can be.” Tess is a touch breathless.

With a smirk, Kara takes off straight up into the sky. Tess lets out a startled gasp and holds on tighter to Kara. “You okay?” Tess only nods, keeping her head against Kara’s shoulder. In a minute, they are landing on the patio of what used to be Lena’s penthouse. She keeps an arm around Tess until she is balanced. “I have to get something. I’ll be right back.”

Tess’ hair blows in the breeze left behind by Kara’s departure. She barely has a chance to look at her surroundings before Supergirl is standing in front of her with a bag over her shoulders. “Wow.”

Kara shrugs. “Super speed.”

“I see that.”

“For longer flights, it’s better if I carry you with both arms. Is that okay?”

Tess laughs. “We’ve already agreed to everything so far today. Why stop now?” They both laugh awkwardly. “As long as you don’t drop me, carry me however you want, Kara.”

A giddy smile finds its way onto Kara’s face. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Not calling me ‘Supergirl.’”

“Oh. Well… Kara is your name.”

Kara’s smile turns more sincere. “Ready?” Tess barely finishes nodding before Kara is sweeping her into her arms. “You can hold onto my neck if you want.” Tess laughs, but reaches her arms around Kara’s neck. “What’s so funny?”

“Just wondering if there was any point this morning where either of us really questioned what we were doing or saying.”

“Hmm… Probably not.”

Tess laughs. “Well okay then. I guess it’s up, up, and away time?”

“Hold on tight.” Kara grins at her before taking off into the sky.

“Oh.” Tess sucks in a breath, instinctively tucking her face into Kara’s neck.

“You’ll miss the view if you keep your face there,” Kara says with a laugh to her voice.

“I’m not falling for that.” Kara laughs. “Don’t laugh at me,” Tess playfully admonishes. “We’re probably going too fast for me to even see anything.”

“Only one way to know that for sure.”

“Not happening, Kara.”

“Whatever you say, L… Tess.”

Tess doesn’t say anything in response, and a heavy silence settles over them for the remainder of the flight.

When Kara touches down in the backyard of her home in Midvale, she gently helps Tess to her feet. She adjusts the straps over her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with Tess. After a few moments of Kara shuffling her feet and Tess looking around the yard, Kara finally speaks. “I’m sorry about… earlier.” She meets Tess’ eyes. “I made things awkward.”

“No. No, Kara. It’s fine. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“I guess.” Kara plays with the corner of her cape. “Um, this is my house. My foster parents left it to me after my sister insisted. They thought I would need a place to escape to even if I have the penthouse.”

“It’s lovely, Kara.”

“Thanks.” She gestures with her head toward the back door. “I’ll change, and then we can head out.”

“Okay.”

They walk in silence into the house. “Can I get you something to drink?” Kara leads them into the kitchen.

“Oh, sure. Water would be great. Thanks.”

“Here.” Kara slides a glass of water across the countertop toward Tess. “I’m going to change. Make yourself at home.”

“In the two seconds you’ll be gone?” Tess asks in a teasing voice.

Kara stops mid step and slowly turns to look over her shoulder at Tess. An amused grin is playing at her lips. “You’re funny.” She smirks before vanishing in a blur. In less than two seconds, she appears at Tess’ other side. “I like that.”

Tess laughs. “Show off,” Tess teases.

“Nah. It’s just efficient.”

“Ah, well I can’t argue with that.”

Kara rests her forearms on the countertop as Tess takes a sip of her water. Seeing Tess in the Danvers’ home makes Kara think of the first time Lena visited Midvale with her, and the smile slips from her face. Tess watches her and rests her own forearms against the countertop, but remains quiet. Kara taps her fingers on the counter a few times before speaking. “You haven’t asked what her name is.” There’s a hint of a question in Kara’s words.

Tess sets her glass on the countertop as she formulates a response. “Since you spoke of her all this time without once saying her name, I had a feeling it wasn’t something you were ready to say.”

“Oh.” Kara sighs. “Maybe there’s some truth to that. I… It’s not like I haven’t spent the past 50 years avoiding saying her name.”

“But you haven’t had to talk to someone that has some similarities to her before.”

Biting her lip in thought, Kara looks down at her fidgeting fingers on the counter. “I want to show you something.” She pushes off of the counter, turning toward the living room. After a moment, Tess follows her. Kara stops in the living room, leaning against the back of the couch. “That’s Lena.” Her eyes are glued to the wall in front of her.

Tess takes her time walking over to stand beside Kara before following Kara’s eyes to the wall. Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Oh… I suppose I don’t need to ask which one is her.” She takes a few steps toward the wall, standing directly in front of a wall of framed photographs.

“Maybe I should have said that you may as well be her clone.”

“Ha. I might have really thought you were crazy then.”

“You didn’t think I was crazy when I told you that I’m Supergirl.”

Nodding, Tess bites her lip to stifle a laugh. “You’ve got me there.” She focuses her attention back on a picture of Kara and Lena. It’s a candid shot of the two of them together on a couch. Lena is holding a bracelet outstretched in her hands with a dazzling smile, and Kara’s smile is just as bright as she looks adoringly at Lena.

“I convinced her to come to Midvale for Christmas that year. Lena and I drove up here with my sister and her wife. It was my Alex’s and Maggie’s first Christmas together as a married couple, and they couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than here. We all stayed up, telling stories and reliving memories. Lena and I laid in bed in my old room for hours after that. Eliza, my foster mother, took that picture after I gave Lena that bracelet. It has a hidden button on it that she could push if she were ever in trouble, and I would be able to hear a high frequency it emitted. She smiled the entire time we were here.”

“The love you two had for each other is very evident just by looking at this.” Tess’ eyes haven’t left the picture. “Who was she?”

Kara lets out a heavy breath. “Lena Luthor. My best friend.”

“Luthor… As in L-Corp? As in… Wait. That makes sense now, considering you are Supergirl.” Tess turns to face Kara. “She dedicated an entire park in National City to you.” Her eyebrows narrow together as a thought occurs to her. “Are you Kara Danvers?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kara breaks eye contact with Tess and looks around at some of the other pictures. “No.” She pushes herself off of the couch, walking toward the front door. “Kara Danvers died. Come on. We’ll take the car.”

The next five minutes are full of tense silence. Kara parks the car before speaking again. “This is it.” She leads them to her family’s mausoleum. “Lena had it built after Jeremiah, my foster father, passed. All of the Danvers agreed that we would only allow Lena to pay for it if she would accept that she is a part of the family.” Kara opens the door, waving Tess to enter before her. “I think Alex, my sister, was more upset about us not being together than anyone. I once overheard her talking to Lena about our relationship. I almost broke after that. We both wanted to be together so badly.” Kara stops in front of the plaque with Lena’s name on it, looking at the bouquet of plumerias in her hands.

“Can I… Did she…” Tess winces at her indecision.

“Ask me what you want to ask me.” Kara’s eyes stay on the flowers.

“What ended up happening with the two of you? Did you ever…”

“We never officially got together, no. After a few years, she made it clear that she wouldn’t even date anyone. During that time, I would gradually spend more and more nights at her penthouse. When she told me that she didn’t feel like she was waiting for me because she will… would always be grateful to have me in any capacity, we decided to live together.” Kara lets out a humorless chortle. “Alex really believed that would get us to finally just be together.”

“Was she wrong?”

“Technically, I guess. We allowed the public to believe what they wanted. Kara Danvers was believed to be married to Lena Luthor.” She shrugs. “Once it became obvious that I wasn’t aging, I was seen less in public as Kara Danvers. It ended up being useful. When a young woman began to be seen leaving Lena’s apartment building, rumors began that Kara started staying home all of those years ago to take care of a child they managed to adopt in secret. Shortly after Lena… passed, Kara moved to Midvale, where she died several years later. Their granddaughter, Kara Luthor, stayed behind in National City.”

“That’s you?”

“That’s me.” Kara is still not looking at Tess.

Unsure of what to say, Tess walks up to stand beside Kara. She places a tentative hand on Kara’s lower back. When she feels Kara lean into the touch, she presses her hand more against Kara’s back. “Do you want some time alone? I can -”

“No.” Kara shakes her head. “She would constantly yell at me about not wallowing after she’s gone.” She sighs. “On this day for the past 49 years, I have sat in here all alone. I would sit here, talking until the sun vanished from the sky.” She finally looks up from the flowers, but her eyes don’t go to Tess. She focuses on the placard in front of her with Lena’s name. “I think I’ve spoken more today than I have in decades.” One at a time, she removes the plumerias from the bouquet to place them into the installed holder on the wall. “I always get the 13 best plumerias for her.”

“But you -”

“Got 14?” Kara twirls the last flower in her hands, staring at it intently.

“Yeah.”

“I know.” She inhales and exhales a barely steady breath before turning her body to completely face Tess, causing the other woman’s hand to drop back to her own side. “I got one for you.”

“What?” Tess’ eyes widen, but she faces Kara as well.

“I just… want to thank you for today. This has always been a difficult day to get through. Even before my niece died, I would only spend a few hours in the morning not alone. We’ve spent a better part of the afternoon together, and… for the first time in a very long time, I have had someone to just talk to.” Kara holds out the flower toward Tess.

“I- I… Thank you, Kara, but I should be thanking you.” She reaches out for the flower, trying to avoid touching Kara’s fingers.

Kara makes no such avoidance. She lets their fingers brush together as they both hold onto the flower. “Thank me for what?”

Tess takes in a slightly shaky breath, trying to focus on Kara’s eyes and not their touching fingers. “For making my first day in a new city the most amazing day of my life.” She hears Kara’s quick intake of breath, and their eyes remain locked on each other.

“This is your first day in National City?” Kara’s voice is breathless and slowly filling with wonder.

Tess nods. “It makes this all even more… surreal.”

It’s Kara’s turn to nod. She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it when she realizes she has absolutely nothing to say in response. Her eyes drop down to the flower and their lightly touching fingers. When she looks back up, she sees that Tess’ eyes are looking down as well. “Um.” She clears her throat. “Tess,” she whispers. Tess brings her gaze back up to Kara, tilting her head in question. “This… is going to sound crazy, and I’m afraid it might make you uncomfortable….”

“What is it?” Tess’ tone is soft in deference to their closeness.

“Before I ask… I just want you to know that this isn’t just about the way you look. It would be a complete lie if I said it had nothing to do with that, but it’s talking to you today… This is probably going to be an incredibly stupid thing to say.” She pauses to take in the open gaze coming from Tess. “C-can I…” She bites her lip.

“Ask me what you want to ask me.” Tess repeats Kara’s earlier words.

“Would it be wildly inappropriate if I asked to kiss you?”

Tess stares at her for a brief moment. Her eyes drop to the flower still being held by both of them. “I thought that’s where you were going with that.” She lets her eyes linger on the flower for another moment before meeting Kara’s eyes again. “I don’t think I can be the one to say if it’s appropriate or not.”

Kara’s shoulders slump minutely, and her hand drops to her side from the flower. She turns her head toward Lena’s name again. “I do regret never having kissed her even once… among other things. I know she was happy, but I can’t help but feel guilty. I’ve had many years to think about how much happier she may have been if I had just… allowed her to be happy.”

Running her fingers along the stem of the plumeria, Tess tries to find the right words to say. “Did she seem unhappy while she was alive?”

“No, but -”

“Then you shouldn’t spend who knows how many years beating yourself up over the past. I have only known you for a day, and I know that you wouldn’t choose to hurt anyone. It’s not just the Supergirl thing. You are one of those few people that really care.” Tess shakes her head in amazement. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone look at someone the way you looked at Lena in that picture.”

“I miss her.” She looks around the room. “I miss all of them.” Her breathing starts to quicken.

Tess reaches out for Kara’s hand. “Would you like to get some air?”

Kara nods and allows Tess to tug her hand toward the door. Tess drops her hand as soon as Kara begins walking, and Kara immediately misses the contact. They stand on the grass just outside of the door to the mausoleum. Leaning her head back, Kara closes her eyes as she enjoy feeling the sun on her skin. Tess looks around as Kara collects herself. “Can I know what your answer would have been?”

“What?” Tess turns her head to find Kara looking right at her.

“If I had just asked if I could kiss you… what would you have said?”

Pursing her lips, Tess stares at Kara for a silent moment. “Maybe you should ask and find out.”

Kara stands up straighter and fully faces Tess. After a long moment of watching each other, Kara takes a deep breath. “Tess… Can I kiss you?”

Tess’ breath hitches when she hears Kara say her name. She takes a few breaths before answering. “Yes,” she says on an exhale. Biting her lip, Kara closes the distance between them. She leaves a several inches of space, and her eyes drop briefly to Tess’ lips. “Are you sure about this?” Tess’ voice is a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispers back to her, “but I do know that I want to do this... Are you still okay with this?”

Nodding, Tess’ eyes drop to Kara’s lips. “I’m still okay with this,” she whispers.

Giving Tess time to change her mind, Kara begins to slowly lean toward her. When their noses touch, they both close their eyes.

Their lips press lightly together for a breathless moment.

Reluctantly, Kara pulls her lips away from Tess’, but she stays close. “W- was that okay?” Kara’s voice is soft and shaky, and she keeps her eyes closed. When Tess doesn’t respond, she opens her eyes to see Tess staring at her with an unfamiliar expression. “Tess?” Her gaze slowly fills with concern.

Tess stares at her for a tense moment. Without warning, she grabs the front of Kara’s jacket with both hands, tugging Kara back to her to bring their lips more firmly together this time. Kara’s gasp is cut off by Tess deepening the kiss. By instinct, Kara’s hands find Tess’ waist. Breathing hard, Tess pulls back from the kiss just as Kara grabs her waist.

“More than okay.” Tess’ chest is rapidly rising and falling with her short breaths. “It took us long enough.”

“What?” Kara blinks to clear the haze that took over with the kiss. “I- You, uh- What-”

Tess uncurls the hand not holding the plumeria and brings it up to cup Kara’s cheek. “Calm down, darling. Take a breath.”

The familiar phrase and tone sucks the breath from Kara’s lungs. Her jaw falls open. “L-Lena?” She watches the smile spread on the well known face before her. “No. That’s not -”

“Possible?”

A smirk Kara has seen countless times is directed at her. “Um. Yeah.” Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together to show her crinkle.

“Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

Kara stumbles backward, bringing a hand to her mouth. “You can’t… How did you know… Who’s Tess?”

“I am.” She plays with the petals of the plumeria with the hand that used to be on Kara’s cheek. “I was.” Clearing her throat, she looks back up at Kara. A small chuckle escapes her lips. “I am actually confused about this, myself. Suddenly, I have the memories of two people in my mind.”

“So you’re…” Kara’s confusion hasn’t eased in the slightest.

“Do you remember what my… Lena’s full name was before I was adopted?”

“Yes, of course. Wait…” Understanding blooms in Kara’s expression. “Lutessa Lena Mercer. Tess as in Lutessa?”

“I… Tess, me. Not Lena, me. I grew up with my mother and didn’t know my father. Even though, in this lifetime, I grew up as Tess Mercer…” She pauses as she looks down at the plumeria again. “I still ended up finding you.” Her eyes meet Kara’s again. “Except you’re the one that became a Luthor this time.” The pain that used to come with that name is long gone.

Kara finally smiles, and a giggle bursts from her chest. “I’ve never been so happy to be confused.” She fidgets with her hands. “What do I even call you now?”

“Lena has a special warmth to it when you say it.”

“Lena it is.” Kara smiles adoringly at Lena. “So what now?”

Shaking her head, Lena can’t fight the laughter overtaking her in reaction. “Kara… how do we always get into weird situations?”

Kara shrugs. “It could be anything. There have been enough magically-inclined people I’ve both gone up against and worked with.” She takes a step closer to Lena. “I’m more concerned with how you’re feeling. Are you okay with basically being two people now?”

Lena bites her lip. “I can’t explain, but I can’t help but feel like I’m getting another chance to accomplish what I couldn’t last time.”

“But you did so many amazing things, Lena. What could you have possibly not accomplished before that would warrant being… reincarnated?”

In silence, Lena stares at Kara for a long moment. “I left you alone.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes go wide. “No, you di-”

“I did.” Lena steps closer, reaching her free hand to cover Kara’s fidgeting hands. “I left you alone with your guilt, Kara. How could you possibly think I didn’t find my family with you? Do you really think I would have chosen a labeled relationship with someone else over having the friendship you and I had?”

“How did you know-”

“I know you, Kara. Looking back on everything you said to me as Tess… Kara, I know how you look and talk when you are taking on the blame for something.”

Kara sighs, looking down at their hands. “I don’t know what to do or say right now, Lena. I was trying to get used to having this new friend that looked exactly like my best friend that I’m still in love with, and suddenly she’s both of you. You’re two different-”

“What did you just say?” Lena speaks slowly and clearly, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s.

“You are Lena and Tess. You have these mem-”

“No.” Lena squeezes Kara’s hands. “Before that.”

Kara narrows her eyes in thought for a second. “Oh.” Her eyes widen in understanding. “I didn’t… I thought…” She sighs. “It’s not like it was ever exactly a secret.”

Lena raises her chin, levelling a glance at Kara. “Then why don’t you say it again?”

Unable to maintain the eye contact, Kara lowers her head. “I didn’t mean to say it the first time.”

“But you did.”

Kara nods slowly.

Lena interlaces her fingers through the fingers of one of Kara’s hands. “Why did you kiss me, Kara?”

“You reminded me of… well… you,” she says with a sheepish shrug. “You were so caring, and today was the first day in years that I didn’t feel detached from humans.”

“I’m still Tess.”

“Are you more Tess or more Lena?” Kara looks back up at Lena with fear in her eyes.

“I don’t know, Kara. Being here with you, I feel like Lena. It’s like we’re picking up where we left off. There are all of these memories from Tess’ life that are teasing at the back of my thoughts. Like… I- I know I have the first day at my new job on Monday. I was apartment hunting when I stopped by that flower shop. I knew the name, Kara Danvers, because I just got a job at CatCo.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Are you a journalist?”

“Oh, no way. I don’t think there could be any version of me that would be that adept at a journalistic career. I’m the new director of their IT department.”

“So what you’re saying is… I own L-Corp, and you work at CatCo?”

“When you put it that way, it just sounds odd.”

That finally brings a relieved chuckle from Kara. “That was all Lena.” She takes a moment to look closely at Lena. Her eyes find the plumeria in Lena’s hand that isn’t holding onto hers. With her free hand, she reaches for the flower. “May I?” Lena looks down at the flower. Nodding, she holds it out for Kara. She takes the flower and releases Lena’s other hand to break off the bottom half of the stem. After inspecting the flower, she finds Lena’s green and blue eyes. Lena only watches her in curiosity. Kara’s free hand reaches up to tuck Lena’s hair behind her left ear before gingerly placing the flower there. A pleased smile takes over her features.

“The left ear, huh?” Lena’s teasing tone is ruined by her loving smile. “That’s pretty presumptuous, Miss Danvers.”

“Actually…” Kara steps close enough to only leave a few inches between them. “It’s Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s breath hitches in her throat. “What do you think about making that ‘Mrs. Luthor’?”

It’s Kara’s turn to have the air taken from her. “You haven’t even asked me on a first date, yet.” Kara’s voice is breathless.

“I think that can be arranged.” Lena brings her lips inches from Kara’s.

“Hold on.” Kara pulls back slightly. “If we kiss again, are you going to forget everything?”

“I’ve waited over 100 years to finally be with you.” Lena curls her fists into the front of Kara’s jacket. “Do you really want us to go through all of that again?”

“Rao, no.” Kara grabs Lena’s waist, pulling her into a kiss full of over a century’s worth of passion and love. When Lena deepens the kiss, Kara slides her arms around to hold Lena close to her. Kara reluctantly forces herself to stop after a minute. They are both breathing hard. “We have a lot to figure out, don't we?”

Lena nods. “It can wait.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathes out.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Take me home.”


End file.
